


Commuters

by chooseredemption



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke can't help but find it adorable, F/F, Lexa is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooseredemption/pseuds/chooseredemption
Summary: The tram home from work is cramped and boring.  That is until Clarke notices the girl who likes to make funny faces to entertain children in the carriage.





	

The giggling caught Clarke’s attention.  It wasn’t a normal thing to hear on the post work tram home, let alone for it to be loud enough to be heard through her headphones.  Looking up from her phone she glanced around for the cause.

It was a child in a stroller that had gotten on at the last stop.  She rested her head on the pole she was leaning against for balance as the tram continued on its way.  She remembered the stroller coming onto the tram.  It meant that everyone standing was that little bit more squished together.  Clarke was thankful her phone was already out of her pocket.  Otherwise she would never have been able to get at it to distract her from the monotony of the journey.

After another few minute the giggling came again.  This time it was accompanied by the older woman sitting in the seat by Clarke, laughing herself.  She looked up again.  The child was still giggling.  Clarke glanced at the woman next to her, who was shaking her head looking at the scene.

She was missing something.  She scanned around for what the child found so amusing.  It didn’t take long to spot what it was.

Or who in this case.  A young woman next to the stroller was looking down at the child, making faces.  Clarke would just had assumed it was the mother, except this woman had headphones in, which would be odd if she was talking to the child.  Not to mention another woman was holding onto the stroller watching the interaction with a smile.

The woman herself was cute.  Clarke decided to lock her phone and watch the two interact until her stop arrived.  The woman waggled her eyebrows at the child, smiling big as she did.  The child seemed to reflect her actions.  Occasionally she’d give them a little wave, or stick her tongue out at them.  Each time the child would erupt into a giggle or reach out to the woman.

Clarke found herself watching the woman more than the child.  She looked about the same age as Clarke, and she was dressed as if she was also coming from work.  Clarke wondered what stop they would get off at.  Part of her hoped it as the same as hers.

It wasn’t the case though.  Her stopped arrived and after she shuffled her way out and the tram pulled away again, the woman was nowhere to be seen on the platform.

* * *

 

Clarke didn’t know how she had never noticed the girl before.  Every time she stepped on the tram now, she saw her.

Like most of the other commuters she would stare at her phone, listening to music.  Sometime she was lucky and got a seat.  Those days the woman seemed content to watch out the window as the tram went on its way.

She did set herself apart from the others they shared the tram with though.  Anytime there was a child on the tram near her, she would light up.  She’d make faces at them, smiling widely as they laughed or tried to make the faces back at her.  It was hard not to be drawn in to watching the interactions.

Soon Clarke found herself not taking out her phone when she boarded the tram.  She had something far better to look at.  It was very easy to watch the woman.  She was gorgeous.

She wanted to try grab the woman’s attention, but the biggest issue of a packed tram carriage is that it was hard to catch someone’s eye.  Really she would need to try get next to the woman.  Maybe then she would be able to get one of her smiles to be aimed at her.

She had tried entering the tram carriage from different doors, but it never seemed to work, and each day the announcement of her stop caused her to sigh.

* * *

 

The day she finally got her chance to talk to the woman was a coincidence to say the least.  She woke up late.  A lot later than usual.  Clarke all but ran to the tram stop in the effort to make herself fractionally less late for work.  As she got close she saw the tram approaching and cursed, trying to simultaneously to sprint and take her commuter card out of her pocket.  By sheer luck she managed to slip between the doors before they slid closed.

The only benefit of the later tram was that there were actually seats available, which Clarke was beyond thankful for as she practically fell into the nearest seat to her, groaning and leaning her head back against the headrest.

“That was impressive.”

Clarke’s head snapped around and she found herself looking at the woman she’d been dying to get to know for the past few weeks.

“What?”

“Your run to get on board.  Sorry I saw you out the window.”

Clarke blushed at the thought of the woman watching her.

“Oh yeah… I usually get the earlier one.  I kind of overslept this morning.”

“I was thinking it was a little early to be seeing you,” the woman teased.

This caused Clarke to pause more than get embarrassed.  The woman recognised her.

“I’m sorry,” the woman continued when Clarke didn’t respond.  “You’re usually here when I’m heading home.”

A light blush spread over her cheeks as she tried to explain herself.  Clarke thought it made her look adorable, like when she made faces at children.

“It’s okay.  I know you too.  You’re the girl who always tries to make the kids laugh.”

The woman’s face turned bright red at that.

“You’ve seen that…?”

Clarke chuckles.

“I wouldn’t say you’re subtle about it.”

The woman scrunched her nose.

“Well that’s embarrassing.”

Clarke bit her lip, thinking for a moment about what to say, before deciding to taking a chance.

“If it helps I mostly only watched cause I think you’re pretty cute.”

She watched the woman’s reaction carefully.  She sucked her lower lip in, trying to supress a smile.  She didn’t say anything for a moment, as if she was carefully deciding what to say next.  Clarke started to worry she was about to get a polite rejection.  She at least could be content in that she tried when she had the chance.  She could always go back to simply watching her from across the carriage anyway.

“You know it’s kind of a relief to hear you say that.”

Clarke’s eyes widened slightly.

“Oh?”

“Well I might happen to think you’re pretty cute as well.”  She glanced away as she said it, as if she could hide her blush.

Clarke couldn’t help but grin now.

“I guess we should probably exchange numbers or something then.”

The woman hummed.

“I suppose that would be the next step.”

It was then that Clarke heard her stop being announced.  She groaned as she moved to get up.

“This is my stop.  So I guess we don’t have time for that step right now…”

The woman looked crestfallen at this, though she tried to hide it.  Clarke got up and moved towards the door. She turned around when she got to it.

“My name is Clarke.  We should at least exchange names.”

“Lexa.”  The woman smiled at her.

“I’ll see you later,” Clarke promised as she stepped out the door.

She glanced back as the tram pulled off again and saw Lexa wave to her.  She waved back and watched for a moment, before remembering that she was late for work and really had to go.

She didn’t rush though, she took her time.  She was late either way.  She may as well take the time to bask in the knowledge that not only did she now know Lexa’s name, but also that Lexa found her cute.

* * *

 

Clarke managed to get the platform in record time after work.  She tapped her foot and kept glancing at the real-time schedule, counting down to the tram arriving.

She tried to act cool as she heard it approaching from down the line.  She tried to move closer to where the door should land as the tram pulls up. It might let her be first on and maybe be able to get close enough to Lexa to talk again.

As she stepped inside her eyes moved to where she usually found Lexa, but there was no sign of the woman.  She was jostled further into the carriage and her view got obscured by a group of business men who had followed her on.  She tried to causally look around them, but it was no use.

It was then she felt a tap on her shoulder.  She glanced behind best she could, finding it hard to actually move in the mass of people.

Lexa smiled at her from where she was leaning against the wall at the back of the carriage.  Clarke made the effort to turn around, ignoring the looks of annoyance from the people she pressed against, while trying not to bump into Lexa.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Lexa laughed and rolled her eyes.

“What are the chances right?”

Clarke smiled at her.

“I suppose I owe you my number?”

Lexa nodded pointed.

“Well I didn’t forgo a seat to be crushed back here for nothing.”

Clarke raised her eyebrow and held out her hand as best she could with the limited space between them.  It took a moment for Lexa to actually get her phone out and hand it to her.

Clarke let go of the bar she was using to support herself so she could type her details into the phone easier.  It was risky as the tram turned a corner and almost send her flying.  Lexa hand shot out and held her waist to help balance her.

Clarke blushed as she thanked Lexa.  The hand on her waist sent a shiver through her.  It felt a lot more grounding than Clarke thought Lexa meant it to be.  They held each other’s gaze for a moment, before Clarke tore her eyes away to finish putting in her number.

Lexa didn’t move her hand back away, instead she waited for Clarke to hand her back the phone and take hold of the bar again, before letting go.

She smiled accepting the phone back.  Opening the messaging app.

“So you can have my number too.”

She glanced down as she typed a short message and hit send before looking back at her.

Clarke’s phone buzzed in her pocket.

“I wonder who that is,” she teased.

“Probably someone hot you gave your number to.”  Lexa shrugged as she nonchalantly answered.

The announcer called Clarke’s stop as she was able to respond with a quip of her own.

“I swear they do it on purpose.”  She sighed instead.

“Oh totally.  I think it’s to inform passengers about the next stop.”

“Can I take back giving you my number?”

“As if you actually want to.”

Clarke laughed and shook her head as she moved towards the exit.

“You’ve got me there.”

“Text you later Clarke,” called Lexa as she left.

Clarke looked back to see some annoyed faces near Lexa, but she didn’t feel embarrassed and returned the grin Lexa was sending her.

She pulled out her phone to save Lexa’s number.  She shook her head as she read the message the woman had sent.

_So I’m thinking we have a date somewhere more classy then public transport.  How about Subway?_

**Author's Note:**

> So after spending a solid 40 mins on a train yesterday making faces at a toddler I got this idea stuck in my head. Yes old ladies laughed at me.
> 
> Also I had to clear this out of my system cause I wasn't going to be able to write my other fic while I was thinking about this...
> 
> chooseredemption.tumblr.com


End file.
